


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by letmylovesbehappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I swear there's a lot of angst tags but its chill just read it, M/M, it's angsty but trust me it ends happy, kenma is equally lovesick, kuroo is lovesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmylovesbehappy/pseuds/letmylovesbehappy
Summary: “I still don’t get it.”“What’s not to get?” Kuroo looked back up, only to see Oikawa’s look of pity, and immediately looked back down at his drink with a sigh.Seeing the usually confident charming Kuroo who always had a shit-eating smirk, suddenly blink back tears from his already red puffy eyes from already crying his heart out was not something Oikawa ever thought he would see. Not too long ago Oikawa would have jumped at the opportunity to see the great Kuroo knocked down a peg for once. But this…no this was too much. Which made Oikawa remember why he was so messed up over to begin with.“What’s not to get is that you literally love him with your whole heart, and you guys are so close already you’re practically dating, so why not just confess already? Doesn’t suffering like this seem so…I don’t know…unnecessary?” Oikawa asked while honestly still baffled by it all.Kuroo sighed again while Bokuto gently patted his shoulder in comfort. It took everything in Oikawa not to visibly flinch at the patheticness of it all.-------kenma and kuroo cry to their friends about eachother, and their friends hatch a plan to get them together, it's cute and not as angsty as it seems i swear!





	Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i love Kuroo and Kenma they're my fav haikyuu ship, please enjoy this little angsty start, it gets better i swear. also, i wrote this while listening to Sick of Losing Soulmates by dodie, so feel free to listen to that while reading it or whatever. as always thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy.

“I still don’t get it.” 

Oikawa said whilst looking at Kuroo. Who was currently staring into his drink with a forlorn smile that a person only had when they were trying to hold back tears. Realizing that his stare wasn’t going to be returned Oikawa moved his attention back to his drink and took a swing. 

This all began when Bokuto suggested that Kuroo, Oikawa and him all hang out at his apartment for some quality bro time. Which prompted Hinata to suggest the same for Kenma, Akaashi, and him in his apartment. Originally it all started out great, they were drinking, and laughing. It was a lot of fun, until Oikawa stupidly suggested they watch some cheesy romance movie. Little did Oikawa know that would end up with Kuroo shedding legit silent tears during the rain scene in Pride and Prejudice. This lead to gasped of shock by both Oikawa and Bokuto, followed by the full heart-wrenching story of Kuroo’s unrequited love for Kenma over the years. Ultimately, bringing them to the situation they were in now. Sober, sad, and completely lost on how to help Kuroo out of this melancholy funk. 

“What’s not to get?” Kuroo looked back up, only to see Oikawa’s look of pity, and immediately looked back down at his drink with a sigh.

Seeing the usually confident charming Kuroo who always had a shit-eating smirk, suddenly blink back tears from his already red puffy eyes from already crying his heart out was not something Oikawa ever thought he would see. Not too long ago Oikawa would have jumped at the opportunity to see the great Kuroo knocked down a peg for once. But this…no this was too much. Which made Oikawa remember why he was so messed up over to begin with.

“What’s not to get is that you literally love him with your whole heart, and you guys are so close already you’re practically dating, so why not just confess already? Doesn’t suffering like this seem so…I don’t know…unnecessary?” Oikawa asked while honestly still baffled by it all.

Kuroo sighed again while Bokuto gently patted his shoulder in comfort. It took everything in Oikawa not to visibly flinch at the patheticness of it all.

“I already told you guys, I can’t. I can’t risk our friendship like that. Without him…I don’t think could breathe anymore.” Kuroo looked back up at his two friends as he finished and they could see how honest his words really were.

Oikawa pointedly looked at Kuroo as he began to ask the question that was itching at him this entire conversation. “Yeah okay but do you honestly think that he would say no if you asked him out, I mean really?” 

Kuroo’s brows knitted together and he tried to come up with the words to explain himself.

“It doesn’t matter, I won’t say it because I’m not going to pressure him or make him feel obligated to return my feelings. I care about him too much to selfishly put my feelings for him before his comfort and happiness.” 

Once Kuroo finished speaking he returned to back to slumping his head down in surrenderence, his wide shoulders caving in making him look like a small boy. It was then that Bokuto realized how much Kenma really meant to Kuroo, that he would shoulder all this hurt by himself, just to shield Kenma from the possibility of ever feeling it. 

Oikawa sighed in frustration while leaning back into the couch, knowing all too well that this exact conversation was probably happening with a certain pudding head.

 

——————————————

 

“NO WAY!” Hinata’s bouncy voice yelped.

Which was immediately followed by Akaashi’s 

“Shhhhh!” As he hushed the overly energetic redhead. Knowing that Hinata’s high energy would only add to Kenma’s misery.

“Boy! You’re telling me you’ve liked him since elementary school! But that’s so longgggg! And you never confessed because you’re scared to ruin your friendship?” 

Akaashi gave Hinata a pointed look and Hinata looked down sheepishly in apology.

Kenma sighed loudly wondering to himself how someone like him could be best friends with the most energetic person to have ever existed.

“Yes Hinata, that’s literally what I just said.”

Both Hint and Akaashi stared at Kenma like he was a wounded baby bird. If Kenma was pissed off by it, he was too busy wallowing in heartbreak to even do anything about it.

“And I mean, what is there that I can even give him. I’m not some genius volleyball player like you, and I don’t express myself cutely like Yamaguchi. I’m not super pretty like Akasashi, and I’m definitely not as charming as and confident as Oikawa. So what reason would he even have to say yes if I asked him out.” Kenma laughed bitterly to himself, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he continued. “Honestly I don’t even know why he’s friends with me to begin with.”

“Oh no…Kenma.” Both Akaashi and Hinata said in unison, reaching out to comfort the now sobbing boy. Holding him tightly together as if to keep the broken pieces from falling apart.

Akaashi pulled back to look at Kenma’s face. “You know that’s not true Kenma. Kuroo thinks the whole world of you. The only time he ever really smiles and laughs is when he’s with you. God, everyone knows he’s crazy about you. In fact, when I first met you guys I assumed you were already dating, that’s how lovey dove his stares are towards you.” 

Hinata nodded in agreement with Akaashi. 

“Yeah, I did too, honest.”

Kenma looked between his friends, fresh tears still dripping down his cheeks as he nodded in thanks. Even if it hurt like hell, he was still grateful that he could trust them to voice his feelings.

 

———————————

Bokuto got up from the couch to go fetch some coffee, knowing by the bags under Kuroo’s eyes, it was greatly needed. He really wished Akaashi was here right now, he’s always been really good with situations like this. Right now Bokuto just didn’t know what to say. If he had to hide his feelings for Akaashi they way Kuroo has been doing for Kenma, he’s sure who would have broke. The thought made his hands work faster to brew the coffee, knowing if was the only form of comfortable he could give to his heartbroken best friend.

Bokuto stopped when he heard Oikawa’s voice back in the living room. 

“Okay okay, I get it. But if you don’t mind me asking, I’ve always been curious what do you love about Kenma?” 

Immediately Bokuto looked back to glare at Oikawa opening his mouth ask why the fuck he was rubbing salt on the wound, but saw Oikawa already looking at him with a finger held to his lips. Bokuto shout his mouth and went to bring the coffee, wondering what Oikawa’s plan was.

A ghost of a smile returned to Kuroo’s lips.

“God, where do I even start.” He whispered looking up at Oikawa and for the first time since the conversation began there was some life back into his eyes.

___________________

The ding of a message rang in the nearly silent room. And Hinata reached to check his phone only to smile a 1000 watt smile and turn to Kenma. 

“Stop with the serial killer smile Hinata, it’s creeping me out.” Kenma said while leaning against Akaashi. He’d finally cried himself out and having been too tired to do anything else, they decided to cuddle together on the floor, which is where they were now sitting waiting for Hinata to explain himself.

Hinata just giggling in response, scooting closer to show his phone to the two boys.

He opened the text and paused to look at Kenma before pressing the videos, “You can thank me later.” Was all he said before tapping the screen.

The first thing the saw was a close up of Oikawa’s nostrils and they all agreeably cringed before the camera switched to looked like Kuroo sitting on Bokuto’s couch, head down like he was about to cry. Kenma felt his heart clench at the sight. 

They saw Bokuto settle down next to him handing him a steaming cup, to which Kuroo thanked him.

“You don’t have to say it all at once, just start with parts.” Oikawa’s voice rang from behind the camera. 

Kenma moved his head up to address Hinata. 

“What exactly is your reason to watch a video of the boy who I just cried over.” 

“Just shhhh and watch, you’re gonna miss it.” Hinata berated Kenma while moving his finger to turn the volume all the way up. 

Kenma turned his attention back to the video just as Kuroo’s voice rang.

“I’ve been in love with Kenma for so long the list of reasons that I love him will be too long to say all out once.” Kenma felt his heart stop and he quickly shot up to look at Hinata unsure what he had just heard. Hinata only beamed at him and returned his attention back to the screen. Without even realizing it Kenma did the same.

“Just try.” Bokuto’s voice could be heard off to the side. Now all that was in the shot was Kuroo. Kenma’s Kuroo. 

“Well first of off, the boy’s amazing at volleyball.Most people didn’t notice but Kenma is the one who actually held the team together. He was the one who everyone could depend. He’s amazing and would stay up late after games watching videos to see what we did wrong and coming up with strategies for the next game. After seeing that you cannot help but fall In love with him, that’s why everyone on the team loved him so much.” Kuroo looked up and smiled at presumably smiled at Oikawa behind the Kenma, but it looked like he was smiling right at the camera, right at Kenma.

Akaashi interrupted to nudge Kenma with his shoulder. “See, that’s what I meant by his real smiles, he always smiles like that when he talks about you.”

Kenma could only nod in response, too transfixed to speak. 

“Keep going bro.” Bokuto could be heard gently pushing for Kuroo to continue. 

Kuroo nodded and opened his mouth to continue.

“And he’s so fucking adorable guys. He sneezes like a kitten, I’m not kidding you, like a real kitten, the first time I heard it, it was so cute I thought I was gonna fall to my knees right there. And he always is so cute, even if he doesn’t see it or notice, he’s always doing adorable things. Every moment I’m with him I feel like I’m falling deeper and deeper in love with him. And his eyes are so pretty and expressive. People think he’s not paying attention, but let me tell you he picks up on things that no one else does. And his hair is so soft, un-fucking-believably soft. And he’s the perfect size for hugging, when he hugs you, you feel, I don’t know, accepted? Like he hugs you tightly and for it feels like you’re being put together for the first time.”

“And you think you’re not cute.” Hinata said between giggles. Happy for Kenma to finally see the truth.

Kenma had to wipe away tears so he could better focus on the video in front of him, wanting to memorize every detail and store it in his heart. 

“Weeelllll, that’s certainly sickeningly sweet. But I’m glad you could get that out, if only Kenma could here all of this right?” Oikawa’s voice could be heard behind the phone again, they all could practically see him winking as he said it. If Kenma wasn’t already shocked out of his mind, he would have laughed a little.

Kuroo looked at Oikawa in shock and then laughed lightly. 

“Ha, yeah right. There’s no way he’d feel the same. He’s so…perfect and pure. How could he ever have feelings for an asshole like me?” 

Oikawa’s giddy voice could be heard again, almost as if he knew some kind of secret and was ready to fess up. 

“Hmmm, well I’m sure you’d be surprised, come take a look at this video.” 

And from there the video ended, and it took Kenma all of 5 seconds to blush deep red in realization of what was about to go down. He looked toward Hinata in denial shaking him head silently asking the question that didn’t even need to be voiced, for Hinata gave a cheshire cat grin immediately and started doubling over in laughter. Leaving Kenma still sitting on the floor in shock next to an amused looking Akaashi.

“So you mean, earlier, when you asked me that question, you were recording too, and now Kuroo’s gonna see it?” Kenma asked desperately. Getting his answer by Hinata’s louder laughter and Akaashi’s quiet giggles beside him.

“Well fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading, and i have the second chapter halfway done which is hella cute and heartwarming, so expect that. also feel free to comment or leave suggestions for what you guys wanna see.


End file.
